


Midnight Stroll

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, Guns, Implied-Death, M/M, Puzzleshipping, violence I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Atemu can't sleep, so he takes a walk. Nothing unusual for him, nothing out of the ordinary.Until the end...





	Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Title sucks! I suck at naming things! Stop judging me XD
> 
> Something I randomly wrote, nothing special, so please enjoy. Also the warnings are weird, so I apologize for that ^_^; I was not sure how to rate this since I suck at writing this sort of stuff anyway, but I hope it works.

* * *

 

 Atemu opened the door to Yugi’s room and quietly entered. His steps were soft as he made sure not to disturb the silence. It was past two in the morning and he was struggling once again to sleep. So he had decided to take a walk, the night was cool and it helped him every time he did it. He just needed to let Yugi know, so he didn’t worry.

When he reached the bed, he leaned over the body that slept soundly. Placing a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, giving it a small shake. “Aibou.” He whispered into the ear that he found.

The response from Yugi was nothing more than a humming sound, but he shifted at the touch. “Atemu?” He rolled over and gave a sleepy smile at the former pharaoh. “Coming to bed?”

“No, sorry.” Atemu shook his head with his response. “I can’t sleep and just wanted to let you know I was going to take a walk.”

Yugi began to sit up. “Want me to go with you?” He asked groggy, but Atemu stopped him.

“No you sleep. I won’t be long, okay?”

Yugi blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes. “You sure? I can just throw on-”

Atemu placed a finger on Yugi’s lips. “I am sure. You go back to sleep and I’ll be back shortly.”

“Okay.” Yugi gave a soft smile and laid his head back on the pillow. “I’ll see you later?” It came out more of a question then a statement.

Atemu returned the smile and replied. “Yes. I will see you later.” He leaned back down and kissed the boy’s cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Yugi yawned before sleep took over once more.

With a small chuckle Atemu closed the bedroom door and headed down the stairs. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his black jacket, a gift from Yugi’s mother, and headed out the door.

 

 

 The walk was simple, turn left from the shop, head down towards Burger World, make a right a block before the restaurant, he’d then go down two more blocks before taking another right, head down four to six blocks, another right, down two blocks, one more right, and down the street was the shop. Simple! A path him and Yugi took many nights when they shared a body, when Atemu needed time to himself, or time to just be with Yugi.

Upon Atemu’s return he began to take this route alone, mainly to clear his head, or to help him fall asleep. But eventually Yugi caught on and soon he would join him, however the following mornings, when Yugi would awake tired, Atemu was left feeling guilty. So tonight he made sure Yugi stayed in bed and got some sleep. After all he did have a test to take tomorrow and he needed as much rest as he could possibly get.

The night was cool, brisk, perfect fall weather. The leaves were different shades of orange and reds, some yellows and browns, yet they hadn’t all fallen from the trees just yet. Atemu kept a normal pace as he made his first turn, making sure no cars were coming before he crossed the street. Though it was late at night, he made sure to stay safe, there still were people out and about. He wanted to arrive home safely, so he could curl in bed with Yugi, and sleep. Yugi’s mother, who was a night shift nurse, sometimes got home at three in the morning herself, and she worried as well. He didn’t want them to worry, so safely coming home was the best thing he could do for them.

The walk was small, a thirty minute walk at the most, so long as he wasn’t stopped, slowed down, or got distracted. That hardly happened though, unless Yugi was with him of course, he got distracted often, and so the walks took longer.  But without that worry tonight, Atemu allowed his mind to wonder, he thought of the past, the present, his future, Yugi’s future, everything and anything that came to him, he thought of. Just hoping to get it processed in his mind so that when he returned he could sleep. Everything would be back to normal...

“Hey!”

Atemu blinked out of his thoughts and stopped upon hearing a voice. He looked around and saw no one, so continued walking.

“Don’t walk away from me!”

The voice called out again, causing Atemu to stop once more. The voice was coming from behind him and so he turned to face a shadow covered man. “Yes?” He asked with a quirk of his brow.

“Finally you noticed me.” The man that came into view was tall, average built, had dark hair, light skin, a smirk on his face. Atemu took note that his teeth were crooked and he had a scar on his neck.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Atemu asked with confusion in his voice. His posture was tall, he kept his hands in his pockets, and kept his eyes on the man that stood in front of him.

The man shook his head. “No you don’t.”

“Okay, then have a nice night.” Atemu shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel, continuing his walk.

“Oh no you don’t!” The man followed Atemu and reached out, grabbing his shoulder. “You don’t get to just leave.”

Staying calm, Atemu nodded his head. “Okay, my apologies. Is there something you need from me?”

“Yeah there is! Walk forward and we’ll talk where there isn’t a lot of people.”

“It’s pretty late and I don’t see anyone at th-” Atemu stopped speaking at the sound of shuffling and then pressure being put on his back.

“I said move.” The man growled and Atemu did what he was told. Heading towards the ally they were near. The man kept one hand on Atemu’s shoulder and the other with a gun pressed into his back.

Once they both were inside the ally, Atemu spoke. “We are here, away from others. What is it you want from me?”

“Money of course. I’m robbing ya!”

Atemu closed his eyes tight, his lips and brows furrowed. ‘ _ Dammit. _ ’ He thought to himself. “I’m sorry sir.” He cleared his throat. “But I do not have any money on me.”

The man laughed. “Like I haven’t heard that one before! Now hand me your wallet!” He pushed the gun into Atemu’s back more, causing him to grunt.

“I can’t.” Letting out a sigh, Atemu shifted away from the gun slightly. “I don’t have my wallet. I don’t take it with me when I go out this late.” Atemu wasn’t lying, he hadly took his wallet with him, he barely remembered to take his phone, but Yugi made sure to get Atemu in that habit!

At first the man was quiet and without being able to see the man’s face or expressions. Atemu could only hope that the pressure being taken off his back meant he was leaving. “You don’t have your wallet?” He finally asked.

“No sir, I do not.”

“You...” He took a step back, his hand coming off Atemu’s shoulder. “You’re lying!” He pointed the gun and cocked it. “Turn around!”

Atemu’s heart dropped, his chest tightened, when he heard the clicking of the gun. Atemu did as he was told, turning slowly, meeting the barrel of the gun that was still pointed at him. “I’m not lying. I don’t carry my wallet with me this late at night.”

“Stop lying!” The man raised his voice and shook the gun at Atemu’s face.

“If you don’t believe me, search me.” He slowly began to pull his hands out of his pocket.

“Don’t move!”

Atemu paused, hands still in his pockets.

“Do you have any weapons?”

“No sir.” He stayed calm, but his heart continued to race as he watched the gun as it was waved in the air.

The man took a step towards Atemu but kept the gun pointed. “Don’t move.” He warned as he reached into Atemu’s pockets, he pulled one hand out at a time, and searched the pockets. Finding nothing he then began to search the rest of Atemu,

“You really don’t have anything?” He finally asked taking a step back.

Atemu shook his head. “No sir, I do not.” He began to relax as the man seemed to have calmed down. He was understanding Atemu was neither a threat or someone who could give him what he wanted.

“Dammit!” The man huffed as he lowered his hand. “That’s not what he said!”

Atemu was confused by the sudden outburst, but he decided to chance it, and took a step away from the man. Hoping, praying, the man didn’t see what he was doing.

But he did.

“Stop moving!” He pointed the gun at Atemu once again, who brought his hands up, and did as he was told.

“I have nothing for you. So there is no reason for you to keep me here.”

“No!” The man hollered and took a step forward. “This isn’t my fault! It’s yours!”

Atemu attempted to take another step away but the man followed. “Look I have nothing for you so just let me go.”

"I can’t do that.”

“Why not? This is pointless and you know it. I think it’d be best if we just came to an under-” Atemu paused as he felt the gun poke his stomach. He felt his heart stop as fear began to consume him.

The man twitched his head and leaned in close. “I’ll just tell him It was your fault and I didn’t get anything. I tried to take your wallet, but  you fought me. You struggled to get the gun from my hands and then...”

Feeling the man’s breath on his face and it smelling like alcohol, Atemu closed his eyes. “Please. Don’t.”

**Bang!**

The gun went off and Atemu heard the man take off, to where, he didn't know. He thought he felt pain, but wasn’t completely sure. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that his hands were over his stomach, blood covering them. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find words.

Atemu took a couple steps back, feeling a wall on his back, he slid down it, still clutching his stomach. “Ai-” He tried to speak once more, but the blood had worked it’s way to his mouth, spilling out as he opened his mouth.

‘ _ I need, help... _ ’ He thought for a moment as he tried to figure out how to get the help he so desperately needed.

Then it clicked. ‘ _ My phone… _ ’

Atemu reached into his pocket with his hand, ever so slowly. He was able to press the emergency button and through blurry eyes, which he couldn’t tell if they were caused by tears or his vision going out, saw the phone begin to dial.

“ **_Hello, you’ve reached Domino Emergency Dispatch  how may I assist you?_ ** ” A woman’s voice came out of the speaker.

“Hel...” Atemu tried to speak up, tried to say something.

The woman’s voice spoke once more. “ **_Hello?_ ** ”

“Plea...help...” The phone fell from Atemu’s hand as he lost consciousness.

“ **_We are sending someone right away! Just hold on. Hello? Are you still there?_ ** ” The woman’s voice was filled with slight panic as she continued to reach out to Atemu.

“ **_Sir can you hear me?_ ** ”

“ **_Hello?_ ** ”

The sound of sirens surrounded the darkness that Atemu was in, but the only thing he focused on, was Yugi’s smile, until both that and his conscious faded away.


End file.
